Shugo Tail!
by Aphrodite White
Summary: New Fairy Tail generation! Natsu, Juvia, and others of Fairy Tail had children, the New Generation, with some Shugo Chara wizards! Shall they be enemies in the same guild, or best friends?
1. Chapter 1: New And Old Generation

**Vanitas Lunar, Joi Fullbuster, your request is granted! **

Gray was on a forest, relaxing. He had told everyone in Fairy Tail that he had to train alone because he was getting weak. Yet that wasn't the case. He was trying to understand why no one felt the way he did. He shook away his thoughts. 'Of course' Gray thought. 'Who would have the same interests or opinions of a Mage like him…' It started raining. He smiled. It reminded him of Ur and Ul.

Juvia was walking on a path through the woods. She had told her guild that she was going on a mission. She had to lie. She didn't like that. But she had no choice. She had to find someone. Someone that she could talk to. She had to talk to someone about the poems she was writing, the newest things in the guild. She couldn't do this with Lucy or Mira. They all had different opinions. None of them where like hers. This saddened her. It was just one more thing that set her aside from the guild.

Gray spotted a women with blue curls walking on the path where he lay near. Then he realized it was Juvia. She didn't spot him yet. He thought maybe she would start go all fangirl on him, but nothing happened. He didn't want to leave. It was something about how she was looking at the sky that gave him a slight hope that she may understand him.

Juvia noticed Gray, but didn't start to try to kiss him or anything. Instead, she walked up to him and sat next to him. He didn't run. Her eyes lit up. Gray started talking. It wasn't anything important or intriguing. They were talking about water and ice. The majority of the population would've gotten bored in 10 seconds, but not these two. They had the same opinions and ideas, so it was fine. There was no tension, no anxiety, just chit-chat. Then they realized, they finally found someone with the same ideas.

**One Week Later**

Gray and Juvia came into the guild, holding hands. Everyone noticed this, and congratulated them. They were smiling. Everyone knew one thing for sure at that time: they were very happy around each other, and they would be for as long as they lived.

**One Month Later**

Wendy was the flower girl, while Lucy and Cana were the brides maids'. Lyon and Natsu were Gray's best men. Juvia was walking up the alter, wearing a gorgeous veil and a wedding dress that had a sweetheart neck-line. Her hair was very curly, and her eyes were shining. Master Makarov was escorting her. She was glowing. Even Natsu noticed how much happier they were together then apart. Only two weeks ago Juvia joined Team Natsu. Juvia was delighted, seeing that she was close friends with everyone now. Last week Evergreen and Elfman got married, and everyone celebrated Fairy Tail-style. Now it was Juvia and Gray's turn.

When Juvia reached Gray, the priest ( Jiemma ) started the ceremony. After the vows, Jiemma said "You may kiss the bride." They did, and then Juvia threw the bouquet. Mira caught it. The match-maker squealed. Everyone knows she and Freed were dating. And many more were as well.

Juvia and Gray left and Fairy Tail partied until midnight, then they all passed out.

**2 Years Later**

"Mommy! Daddy came back from a mission!" A little girl with long blue curly hair said excitedly to Juvia. "Welcome back Gray." "Hey Juvia." Gray said sitting next to Juvia. "Joi, would you want to go play with Aimi and the others at the guild?" Juvia asked. Joi nodded happily. They left the house and reached the guild in 5 minutes. Everyone greeted them. A pair of twins rushed up to Joi and hugged her. One of them had pink hair and silver eyes, while the other had silver hair and pinkish-redish eyes. "Hello Yui, Luke." Joi said.

They started chasing each other around the guild until Lucy and Rogue walked in with a girl with raven hair and yellow/golden-ish eyes and a small exceed with white skin and red eyes. Everyone in Sabertooth joined Fairy Tail. " Aimi! Akane! You came!" Yui and Yume said in unison. Joi giggled. Most of Fairy Tail were on missions, but at least some were not busy. "Team Aimi, start training please." Master Makarov said. They nodded.

Aimi was the Celestial Dragon Slayer, while Akane was her exceed. Yui was the Take-Over mages that were also the Fire Dragon Slayers, so everyone called their magic Take-Over Dragon Slayer. Joi was the Ice and Water Mage, and, because of Lucy and Juvia's friendship, Joi possessed the Ice and Water Celestial Keys that Lucy collected with Juvia when they were on a mission.

They practiced for a while, and then Team Ikuto came back from a mission. Their team consisted of (Team Ikuto from Shugo Chara) Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and Ikuto's exceed, Yoru. Aimi and Akane blushed as Ikuto and Yoru came up to help her with her training as Master Makarov requested. Utau and Nagihiko trained with Yui and Luke. Joi and Kukai joked around while sparring.

Later everyone went home, tired.

**ATTENTION: ANYONE WHO WANTES ME TO CONTINUE THIS MUST PM ME. **


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**_Dedicated To Joi Fullbuster_**

**_Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail _**

**_I don't own Shugo Chara_**

Chapter 2: GMG

Joi woke up in the morning, sleeping soundly in her room. She got up and changed into blue jeans, loose purple shirt, black flats, and a belt with her Ice And Water Keys. She went to the kitchen and saw Gray sitting on the dining table and Juvia cooking in the kitchen. Joi got a sandwich from the fridge and said while rushing to the door "I'm going to Yui and Luke! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" "Goodbye Joi!" Gray and Juvia said. Joi rushed through the streets filled with travelers and merchants.

She stopped as she saw a big house with hand-made gates. She opened the gate, walked up to the screen door, and said "Yui, Luke! Come on, we have to get to the guild!" Suddenly a slim women with short silver hair came out of the house with Yui and Luke. "Hello Mrs. Dragneel! Come on Yui, Luke you can hurry up as well." Joi joked as the three ran to the guild.

When they reached the guild, Luke entered first like a flash and accidently bumped against a blonde girl. "Sorry Utau! I wasn't looking!" Luke said holding out his hand to help Utau up. Utau blushed, and pulled herself up and said "It's nothing." Joi and Yui were giggling as Luke was blushing furiously.

Nagihiko came to the guild with Ikuto and Yoru, and they walked up to Joi and Yui. As soon as Yui saw Nagihiko, she whispered "Nagi" and hid behind Joi, yet Joi didn't even flinch. Ikuto started flirting, but as soon as Aimi was in earshot, he stopped and walked up to Master. Aimi rushed to Yui and Joi with Akane, and asked "Did they hurt you in any way?" Joi shook her head, and Akane let out a sigh of relief.

Team Ikuto was known for being very cold-hearted and mean at times. They rarely showed their true nature. They really are nice once you get to know them, but it's hard to get close to them when they are so secretive.

When Master came out of his office with Ikuto and a smirk, Team Joi all thought in unison 'Uh-oh, this isn't good.' Master cleared his throat and said "The Grand Magic Games are coming up so I must choose five competitors to represent Fairy Tail. These wizards are: Ikuto & Yoru Tsukiyomi, Aimi & Akane Heartfilia, Joi Fullbuster, Kukai Souma, Luke Dragneel, and Nagihiko Fujisaki. Yui Dragneel and Utau Tsukiyomi shall help them prepare. Team Natsu shall also assist them. The Grand Magic Games starts in 2 months. Goodluck."

Everyone was shocked, but hid it. Yui pulled Luke close and gave him a protection spell that her mom taught her. He didn't want Nagi or anyone else hurting his brother. Akane was sitting on Aimi's shoulder, while Joi pulled Luke, Yui and Aimi close, and whispered "Let's train mentally and physically with them, but magically alone. I want them to discover our powers in the Grand Magic Games, no sooner, alright?" Everyone nodded.

They all went to the beach, while their parents packed their things at home. Ikuto and Luke decided to go one-on-one physically, while Joi and Utau tried gathering their magic and centering it into one move. Yoru and Akane were getting rowdy, while Kukai, Aimi, and Yui decided to test their patience and endurance. After about an hour of this, Joi called her team and said "Come on guys, let's practice our 'magic'." Everyone in her team understood. By 'magic', she meant that she knew, everyone in her team had more than one magic power, but Team Ikuto didn't know this. Luke went next to Yui and dragged her to Joi and Aimi. Akane flew to Joi. Everyone in her team looked like they were going to run, but the direction was to the sea. Joi raised her hands and said "Go!"

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3: Magic

**_Hola Again!_**

**_Disclaimer…I don't own any anime…._**

Chapter 3: Magic

When Joi said go, Luke and Yui ran to the ocean and, as soon as they touched the water, flames engulfed their shoes, and they sped up into the air. At the same time, Aimi was glowing silver and light. She had a few Golden Keys encircling her, and suddenly she shot up into air while Akane was also encircling her in the air. Joi started chanting something in ancient dragon language. A magic circle formed around her, and wings appeared on her back. Up in the air, Luke and Yui started spinning with red flames encircling them, they suddenly start moving down while still spinning. Aimi and Akane stopped a little higher. Akane flew down full speed, with her wings almost invisible. When she reached the same speed as Luke and Yui, Aimi stopped flying up and then twirled in the air as if there was a floor under her. Then her golden eyes glowed and her hair turned from black to silver as she graciously flew down.

Joi's wings matched her blue hair. Luke, Yui, and Akane landed at the same time, then seconds later Aimi. As soon as they all landed, Joi covered them with her wings. They all glowed golden then the wings disappeared. Joi had brown shorts, a white bikini, sandals, a beach hat, and sun glasses. Aimi was wearing a black one-piece with a baseball cap and a towel in her hand. Akane was wearing a small hat and a sun lotion in her hand. Luke had sunglasses, a brown shirt, trunks, and brown sandals. Yui had her hair up, writing glasses on, a bag that had a book sticking out of it, and a yellow sundress with a bikini under. They all shouted "Break Time!" And started fooling around. Team Ikuto laughed and joined them. That stunt used up a lot of their magic, so for the next 2 hours they decided to have some fun.

Utau and Aimi chatted away about various things while Akane and Yoru kept on teasing Ikuto about some ex-girlfriend of his, resulting to Ikuto chasing Yoru and Akane. Joi and Kukai raced to the ocean and started a swimming race as Luke as a commenter. Yui was watching Ikuto try to reacg Akane and Yoru while she was laughing about it the whole time. Nagi was also commenting with Luke, joking around, saying the lovebirds are always going to try to outdo each other. After a few life-scaring glares, Nagi only commented.

Utau stopped chatting with Aimi and shouted to Team Ikuto "In one hour we shall also give them a spectacle. Okay?" "Haiiii!" Team Ikuto agreed. Utau noticed Kukai and Joi racing. A flash crossed her face and she ran into the race, eyes gleaming, thinking she would win. Joi and Yui started diving and looking for shells. Yoru and Akane were diving, and Ikuto also helped Joi and Yui look for some shells. He got a few pearls, much to Joi and Yui's jealousy. Yui found a beautiful dolphin necklace. Joi got some admiringly beautiful shells.

Kukai rounded up everyone on Team Ikuto, and got ready. Kukai and Utau sat cross-legged in front of each other. Ikuto stayed on the right side of Kukai and Nagi in front on Ikuto. Yoru laid down in the middle of the circle, and a magic circle appeared around him. Utau and Kukai said in unison "Go."


	4. Chapter 4: Attention

**Attention: I'm moving to Quotev. Anyone who wants me to continue my stories, PM me. My ID is Grandine on Quotev**


End file.
